The Fox's Of Freddy's
by videonaterAD
Summary: Explaining the relationship/friendship, of Foxy and Mangle as well as their backstories. Includes other animatronics and guards.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N:**

**Ahoy mates, lassies and loyal readers. It's been a long time. Here we go again with another story. This time, the story will be based around Foxy and Mangle instead of the security guards. I won't talk as long tonight. As you probably know, the animatronics get more shifty and move around more as the week goes on. **

**We will start our story, in The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. **

**And know, we're off!**

[POV; Foxy]

The young child woke up on the cold floor of Freddy's. As his new eyes began turning on, he turned his head slightly to the left. His neck creaked as he moved.

_Where am I?_ he thought. The room he was in was familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp onto the memory. He tried to move his arms and torso to try and push himself up, but none of his limbs moved. The boy began to panic.

_WHERE AM I?_ he tried to yell, _WHY CAN'T I MOVE OR SPEAK?_

Suddenly he heard a the smallest tick tock of a clock. he looked over at it hanging from the wall. Oddly enough, while his body seemed to be frozen, his head moved just fine. He tested his jaw, and found it could open slightly.

_C'mon, remember. Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?_

The questions just kept flowing out but no answers arose. Every time he tried to remember, his brain shot hot tendrils of pain into his head. That's when he finally looked down at his body, and silently screamed.

In place of the small child's body was no other then a red fox's body. He _was_ Foxy!

The clock began to chime, and with that, he rose up and released a metallic scream. His head began to hurt again, as flashes of his past self began to fly through his head. He remembered! He and some of his friends were at a party. A golden bear walked up to him. They all cheered. He gave them cake. Then it all began.

His mother, holding a plushy of the very same bear answered her phone. The bear approached and said...

"Hey kids, Freddy Fazbear here! Do you want to play a secret, special game with this ol' bear here?"

Of course they all said yes, they were kids after all. _Were_ being a keyword. After that he remembered very little. Something in the back room. Intense pain, and then silence.

He stood up and looked around, nearly toppling over, not being adjusted to his new legs. He could see in the dark?

He tried for some time, trying to rip his 'costume' off. He tore with his hook and his new agility at his fur, turning it to shreds. What he saw underneath terrified him. A metal skeleton of some sort shining from underneath, clean and new.

That's when Freddy woke up.

Foxy jumped at him screeching. He would not be hurt again! The bear rose his huge arms to defend himself, but still managed to be ripped quite a bit by the startled fox.

"Whoa there friend, that's no way to tre-e-eat your friend now is it?" said Freddy as his voice box crackling.

Foxy stopped. He stepped back, arms out incase the bear decided to counter. The way he talked almost sounded like...

No. It couldn't be! It just couldn't. That was impossible. Then again, he was a giant red mechanical fox.

"Be tha-at you laddy?" he asked hesitantly. He looked deep into the bears blue eyes.

"Th-the one and only!" he responded laughing in his animatronics laugh.

Foxy finally lowered his arms and looked around the room. Two other animatronics were looking up at him with cold, dead eyes from the corners of the room.

"Arr, n-no reason to be frightened," he called out to the others, "I won't be hurtin' ya."

The purple animatronic loomed out from the shadows. his face was dented, but other wise undamaged. As for the chicken across the room, she seemed the worst. Her mouth was too open. So much that it looked unnatural. It looked like someone had taken a jack to her mouth and propped it open.

Her voice box seemed to be damaged though as she had a huge hole in her throat. She pointed to the table where a metal box sat beside a music box.

Foxy walked over to the table. Inside the box was some repair equipment and a seemingly new voice box. He picked the toolbox up and grabbed the voice box.

"Don't worry lil' lass, we'll be sure to have ye fixed up in no time flat." he said to her. He wondered about if he could change his voice box too so he wouldn't be always talking in that stupid pirate voice.

After a few minutes, he had finally secured Chica's new voice box firmly in her neck. She literally jumped on him when he was done.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chirped.

"Um, no problem lass," Foxy responded, "always happy to help a young pretty lady out. But would you mind telling me where we be?"

"Oh yes of course," she replied releasing him from a hug that would have squished any normal human, "we're in the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

He looked around. The purple rabbit had stood up. He looked at Foxy from across the room.

"So, do you remember how we got here?" Bonnie asked, "Or why we're now robots?"

"Sorry lad, I be just in the dark as you be."

The lights instantly turned on. All four animatronic heads turned towards the door just in time to see a man in purple run out.

Freddy ran to the door but couldn't see what had happened to the man. He growled out the door before returning to a smile.

"Guess he was too scared by our cute cuddly faces." he said smiling and laughing.

Despite their situation, the other three animatronics couldn't help but smile at this. Soon, all four were talking about their memories. Foxy soon figured out who they all were. His brother was Bonnie, and two of his friends from school who seemed to like each other were Freddy and Chica.

After about five minutes of conversing, they decided to check and see what was outside that foreboding door. The pizzeria was empty, luckily. They walked around remembering different things about their past lives, and waiting to find out what would happen in their new lives. They were given a second chance, and they were not going to waste it.

The man in purple looked through his camera. This was going to be fun.

**A/N:**

**Like it so far? I'll be trying to upload a new chapter every week so don't worry. The show must go on after all. The animatronics adventures have just begun as I just wanted to write a quick intro to this story. As well, Mangle, the puppet, the toy animatronics, AND the guards will be coming up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed so far. Peace out!**

**-AD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Purple Man

**A/N:**

**Hello once again peeps! Sorry I've been gone so long. Exams and stuff. Just handed in my last project recently, so I thought I might as well write a new chapter. Can't wait to continue this story. I have many idea's, and it should be quite interesting once Foxy and the Marionette meet. Also, just to make something clear, in this story there are a total of 11 murders. The first is Marionette, who's soul is placed in the Marionette before the first chapter, then the four friends mentioned in chapter 1, then GF, and lastly the five children from 1987.**

**#2SPOOKY4ME**

**Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

[POV; Foxy]

The animatronics and him had been walking around for about 15 minutes now, even having fixed their voice boxes, and they still saw no sign of the strange man in purple from before. Foxy scratched his head, pondering their situation.

_Maybe it was some sort of illusion,_ Foxy thought, _can animatronics even see illusions? Or are we all just going crazy?_

Suddenly, a loud clang rang out from the darkness, making Chica nearly hit the ceiling.

"What was that?" Chica asked, "It almost sounded like pots falling."

Freddy walked over to where the sound seemed to have originated from. It was a metal door, marked simply _KITCHEN_.

The three other friends slowly crept up to the door. Freddy was looking through a small crack, casting light out into the pizzeria. Foxy looked around Freddy to see what was inside. There seemed to be a giant jack in the box in the corner, but other then that, the room looked exactly like the average kitchen. Someone was hunched over the counter, picking up fallen pots, when Bonnie slowly pushed by Freddy and entered the small room. Foxy watched attentively as the purple bunny stealthily began to walk towards the man. The clumsy man was short, but he wore a purple suit.

"What ye be doin' lad?" the pirate whispered.

"Shh!" Bonnie said, even louder then Foxy, "He'll hear you!"

The man looked up to see the four animatronics staring at him, with Bonnie's foot hovering a inch above the ground, about to step. He once again dropped the pans, falling everywhere, as his jaw hung open.

"So," he said slowly, "you found me! Now what?"

Bonnie looked at Freddy. Freddy looked at him, Foxy. Foxy looked at Chica.

"Um," Chica responded, "hi?"

The man just starred at them, his smile fading. Then he began to laugh. Once he started, all the others nervously began to chuckle. He finally stopped, and held out his hand as if to stop them.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

All the animatronics just shook their heads, almost in unison. The man stepped out from behind the counter where he had been hiding.

"You met me earlier today, remember? I am you creator. Your GOD if you will."

Bonnie stepped back as the man smiled at him. Chica hid behind Foxy.

"No need to fear little ones," he said, smiling once more, "I do not mean to destroy my own creations."

"Hey who are you calling small?" Bonnie asked, "I'm at least 2 feet taller then you!"

The man simply stopped smiling at this, and went to push past the animatronics. Foxy stepped in front of the door.

_What am I doing?_ he thought, _If he really has the power to give life, whose to say he doesn't have the power to take it?_

"Where do ye think 'ur goin'?" he said, placing his hook on the purple man's shoulder, "We be needin' some answers first."

"Fine then," he said shrugging of the hook and stepping back, "you want the truth well here it is."

He smiled evilly, "I killed you."

The animatronics all stepped back as the man drew a knife. It was coated with blood, and slowly, drops began to spill down onto the white and black tiled floor.

Foxy could feel the rage building, his hook shimmering in the dim kitchen light. He took a step towards the man.

"So, it was ye who be the one who hurt my friends." he said.

The man stepped farther back into the kitchen. This was going according to plan, but it seemed as time was moving too fast. He began to yell at the fox.

"Stop! You cannot hurt me, I am your god!" his face mutating into one of anger.

"Ye be no god to me." Foxy said. The other animatronics began to follow Foxy as he loomed closer and closer to the man.

The man swung his knife at the fox, only to have it be caught by Freddy in his huge bear paws.

"Ah ah ah," Freddy taunted, "that's no way to treat a friend."

All four animatronics eyes turned black, and the man screamed as Foxy's hook plunged into his stomach. He fell slumped over on the floor, dead with his entrails spilling onto the tiles as Foxy removed his hook. The animatronics all screeched as the man had in his last seconds, their battle cry echoing around the entire building.

With that finished, their eyes returned to normal. They all gasped at what they had witnessed. Foxy fell to his knees.

_How could I have done that?_ he thought, dearly wanting to cry. He felt an animatronic paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"How be it ok?" the saddened fox responded, "I be a monster."

The three animatronics surrounded him, squishing him into a hug. The pirate knew he wouldn't hurt his friends, and that that man was a killer, but he knew that the scream would haunt him forever.

They helped him to his feet. His knees were covered in blood from where he was kneeling. The four friends knew what had to be done about this.

After cleaning up Foxy and the floor, they tried to find a place to store the body, but only one place seemed right to store his body, somewhere no one would find it.

Inside Golden Freddy. They shoved him in, more blood and a little mucus erupting from the body. They knew if anyone found out Foxy had been the culprit, he would be destroyed, so they hid the body to protect him. The blood would be impossible to wash off the floor, but they tried as best as they could to clean it up. Even a little bit would help. They had no idea what they had done, or of the strange puppet watching them clean up.

The Marionette looked at the quite dead Golden Freddy.

_Well now, won't it be fun to have him working for me too. A little eternal damnation ought to remind him of his sins. Trying killing me again sicko._

The puppet waved his fingers at the suit. It began to shake slowly, then, two white pinpricks for eyes appeared. The suit then began to fade away.

The puppet then left, returning to his box. His job was done for the night.

[POV; Foxy, 6:00 am]

A bell went off throughout the restaurant, signaling the arrival of the manager. He whistled and spun his keys as he walked in. Foxy watched him as he entered the kitchen. And that's when he heard the scream.

Cops would be arriving soon he knew, but he wanted to see the managers face one more time before powering down. Apparently, despite their best efforts, he had still discovered the blood. The manager walked back into the pizzeria calling the guards name over and over. He knew it was too late though. Foxy frowned and re-entered the parts and service room. The others were already 'asleep'. Foxy couldn't help but feel sad. He knew it was his fault, even if whatever fueled him to do that was a main cause of the death.

He shut down for the moment, content to get some shut eye, but his problems had just begun. A certain golden bear had it out for him and his friends, and the purple man had a plan for them. Oh yes, he most certainly did.

The puppet thought he was in control. Ha! He would show him. The game was afoot.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that, cause there's tons more where that came from. Do you like the idea that the murderer is GF. Please leave a review and like this story. It helps me to know that you guys actually care about this story and enjoy it. It is for you after all loyal readers. **

**As always, hope you have a great ay and peace out! Byez!**

**-AD**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Freddy Fazbear's!

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. *nervous chuckle* So um, I'm back (finally). It's been crazy lately. I felt like I was going insane not being able to write for so long. Now after what, 2 weeks, I have returned! So here we go with the next chapter! Yay! Anyway this chapter, I'm bringing in the Mangle, so that'll be fun. **

**Now to the story. We left off with the rebirth of the purple man and the discovery of his death. What will happen to the animatronics? Let's find out!**

[POV; Foxy]

It had been several days since the discovery of the 'mess' that the four animatronics had made. Foxy was still depressed and angry with himself, as he had found out the pizzeria had been closed. A giant poster covered the window saying;

_:TUO PEEK  
>DESOLC<em>

Keep out. Closed.

Foxy sighed. No one, not even the owner had dared to venture in for the past 7 days, for fear of the animatronics. Authorities were still calling it a breakout gone wrong, which of course the owner thought was bogus. None the less, he had been forced to temporarily close down shop. The animatronics had seen the absolute face of sadness plastered on his features as he hung the poster himself.

At least they had been able to walk around at day more due to people avoiding the place like the plague. No one had come in to change on day mode.

Foxy walked over to the kitchen, a small red splotch of blood stained onto the floor. Only then did he notice a strange box that loomed in the corner. Another smaller box with a crank sat on top.

"What be this?" he thought out loud. He picked up the smaller box to find it was some sort of music box. He shook it to see if anything was inside, like a jack in the box. So such luck, only gears and such rattled inside.

"Hun, curious."

He had never heard of a music box without a surprise inside. He grabbed the handle to try it out.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Foxy jumped turning around. He quickly his the small box behind him before the purple rabbit could see it. He didn't want to look stupid.

"Erm, what be you doin' in here?" he responded.

"Oddly enough, looking for you. You haven't been the same since..." Bonnie began.

"Really, I'm fine," Foxy said, "Don't ye be worryin' 'bout cap'n Foxy here. I was just looking around some more mate."

"Alright. Just remember, we're here for you. You need a shoulder to cry on, well... actually, Freddy is better at this than me really." The rabbit shyly laughed.

Foxy laughed at the oh so tough act Bonnie had been trying to put on until now. The two walked out just in time to see four men entering the building. The animatronics raced back to their spots. They were not supposed to be able to move by themselves.

The four mechanics quickly headed towards the animatronic animals. Foxy watched ever so closely.

_What are they doing? _he wondered, _Are they here to repair us?_

One went over to Chica and began fiddling with some tools. He pulled out a wrench and began to take apart Chica's jaw. Even though they were animatronics, they could still feel pain. The same physical pain that Foxy saw in Chica's eyes as her jaw loosened almost completely from her head. It took almost every ounce of strength Foxy had to restrain himself from attacking the mechanic.

"Poor buggers," the mechanic said, "I kinda feel bad for them. I loved em as a kid."

"It really is a shame," another said, "such fine pieces of machinery."

"They almost seem... real." another, female, mechanic said.

"Don't give it any thought," the last man said, "they're just old pieces of junk. Junk that needs moving."

The last mechanic walked over to Foxy and gestured to him.

"Kinda like this one though. He looks more macho then the others."

You could visibly see Bonnie's eyebrows narrow at this comment. Foxy held in his laughter for the giant purple animatronic.

As time went on, the 'repairs' got more and more painful. Foxy lost a lot of his so called 'skin', Chica lost her hands and part of her mouth, Freddy had parts from his endoskeleton readjusted, and Bonnie turned out worst of all. His entire face was removed, along with his left arm. Once they were done, they grabbed the removed pieces and threw them in a truck outside. Bonnie watched in hatred as they threw his arm in without care.

"Alright guys, I'll finish up here," the mechanic who had admired Foxy earlier said, "you all just go take all this stuff to the factory. They need those pronto to make the new models."

"Alright boss." the 2nd mechanic said.

As the van drove away, the last mechanic entered the pizzeria again. He began to tinker in the back of Bonnie's head.

Foxy couldn't even believe what had just happened. What was this about newer models too? To replace them?

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes dimmed. Foxy starred in shock.

"One," the man said.

He went up to Chica and began the procedure again. Foxy didn't want to be shut down, but he really had no choice in the matter. He knew that he had acted like a monster, and probably deserved it, by why his friends?

"Two," the man said in the same monotone voice as before. He moved to Freddy.

Foxy waited to die.

"Three,"

He finally got to Foxy.

"See you old buddy." the man said silently.

Foxy began to feel the power loss as the mechanic cut off the power to his batteries.

"Four!"

_Am I a monster? Do I really deserve this? Please, I'm so sorry, _he thought.

Then, his vision went black.

Foxy opened his metal eyelids to see his friends all around him. A camera swung back and forth, with a light on. Foxy made sure to stay out of sight. He crept silently around the room to the door. He looked out of the door to see a long hallway. He stepped out and instantly he saw the man sitting behind the desk.

_A man in purple._

He could feel the anger building. He had no idea how he had survived, or how he had ended up here, where ever here was, but he swore he would catch him and shove him back in to a suit. He couldn't be allowed to leave the building. He had caused all of this, and it would finally end.

He opened his jaw to reveal his terrifying teeth when all of a sudden, a bright light shined directly into his eyes, blinding him. Unable to see, he back further up, but the guard just kept flashing that light at him. He ran to safety as soon as the light turned off...

And ran right into another animatronic. They both fell back onto the floor.

"Oh my, I be sorry, didn't see you thar. Are you..."

Foxy gasped. The animatronic was not one of his friends, but a mess of wires and parts. A second head stood above what should of been her shoulder.

"Oh sorry. My mistake. I..." she stopped to look at him, "Are you new here?"

"Um, where be here exactly lass?" he said.

She laughed. "I guess that's a yes then." she held out her 'paw'.

"Hi, I'm vixey. But you can call me The Mangle."

Foxy shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you matey. I be Cap'n Foxy the pirate fox." he replied. He seemed to lose himself in her eyes.

_What's with her stare. Her eyes are so... beautiful. _

Foxy broke the awkward handshake. He scratched his back.

"So eh, where be I?" he asked again sheepishly.

"Oh, oh ya right sorry." Mangle said smiling, "You're in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Foxy just starred. Mangle looked at him quizzically.

"Um, captain? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Wha, oh ya lass sorry, spaced out a bit there I suppose." he said smiling, "What year be it exactly?"

"Why it's 1987 silly." she said. She then noticed the rips all over him, "Whoa wait, you're the former fox from the other location aren't you? I'm... I'm not supposed to be talking to any of the old animatronics." She tried to run away quickly but Foxy was too fast and grabbed her 'arm'.

"Whoa whoa whoa lass. I thought I wasn't doin' half bad. What gives lass?"

The Mangle stopped resisting and starred at him. Their eyes locked again.

[POV; Mangle]

_He looks so torn up, yet still so strong. Can I trust him?_

The Mangle broke the eye contact by turning her head. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she said, "I'll have to make this quick."

She then told the fox about what had happened over the past years. He was astounded to hear of everything since the pizzeria had reopened. He quickly learned that, since the time of when he had been shutdown, the pizzeria had been bought, reopened with new mascots, and was now flourishing. She told him of how the spare parts had been used to finish the other animatronics, and about herself. He genuinely looked sad when she talked about how the kids had ripped her apart, and how the one known as Toy Freddy had warned her about him and his friends.

When she finally finished explaining everything, including the guard hunt going on, and how he was linked in to her criminal database, he only had one question...

"So, when can I be meetin' everyone?"

She sighed. Unfortunately, the Mangle knew this would happen. He couldn't visit because of what one of his friends did. She tried explaining but he kept going on about forgive and forget, and stuff about it being in the past. He almost seemed like he was hiding something. She didn't pry though, god knows she didn't like when people pried at her, physically or emotionally.

"So," she said, "do you and your friends want to help us catch him tonight? We could use the help. He slipped by us last time."

"Alright lass, I'll join 'ur crew," he replied. The Mangle was already digging the accent.

_Who knows, maybe he'll be fun to have around,_ she thought, _but how do I trust him?_

"Foxy, did you kill that man back in 1985?"

[POV; Foxy]

His jaw nearly fell off its hinges at this. Any lower and if he kneeled, it could have touched the ground.

"Erm, well..." he stammered.

"Be careful how you answer. I need to know if I can trust you." she said.

Foxy sighed.

_Well I guess I might as well tell her now, _he thought, _I really didn't want to bring this up._

"Yes lass, it's me."

[POV; Mangle]

_I knew it!_ Mangle screamed in her head. How could she trust him now. Then again, he did tell the truth.

"Listen lass, it was an accident. I lost control." he reasoned.

She then stopped and starred at him. She was actually considering trusting him.

_Curse your gorgeous eyes you devil fox,_ she thought.

"I... believe you."

Foxy starred at her.

"There have been times where I've lost control too. I..." she began to tear up with oil.

"Thar there lass. Don't cry," Foxy said calmingly, "what be the matter?"

She sat down beside him. No camera could see or hear her here around the corner luckily. She thanked god that the guard didn't see that outburst.

"Okay, so are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Do I be havin' a choice matey?" Foxy asked jokingly.

"Not really." she said smiling a bit.

"Ok then, shoot!"

She twitched as he put a hand on her 'shoulder'.

"Here we go. The tale of how I nearly killed the children of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

**Flashback**

"Happy birthday Timmy!" the gang said. They had just finished their last song of the party and now it was Vixey's favorite part. After every performance, all the kids got to come down to kids cove and play with her and BB. Sure he didn't play much, but he was one of the most polite and kind animatronics at Freddy's.

"All righty kids, it's time to head on down to the kids cove. Where adventure, and games combine. Lot's of fun for everyone!" she said.

"Lot's of fun, lot's of fun!" her parrot mimicked.

"Hope you don't mind me taking some of your crowd Freddy. I know you like your stage time after all."

"Oh no problem at all." Toy Freddy said laughing, "it's important for kids to take a break sometimes to play games and win prizes!"

"Also kids, make sure to have lot's of pizza too," Toy Chica said, "It's important to eat so you can all grow up to be big and strong like us!"

"Ya!" Toy Bonnie chimed in, "You don't get moves like these without strong muscles and bones!" Toy Bonnie began to do a little jig.

"Bonnie, you're embarrassing Vixey I think," Toy Freddy whispered loudly. The kids started to laugh.

"Whoops! Got a bit carried away there." he said.

"Alright kids, let's party! Follow Vixey on the fun train!" Toy Chica said.

All four animatronics began to make train sounds as Vixey began to blow an imaginary train whistle. Most of the kids followed her out to the main hallway and down to the kids cove. Balloon Boy stood by the door giving out balloons.

"Balloons? Balloons?" he asked every child as they walked by.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the adults as the kids played arcade games and games like ski ball. When they had enough tickets, they could go to the prize counter and get a prize from the puppet there.

"A present for you, a present for you, a present for everyone!" he cried.

The children cheered. It was all going so well.

Until the birthday boy came up to Vixey.

"Hey miss?" he said, "How are you made?"

Vixey laughed.

"That's probably a question for your parents when you're older." she responded laughing. She immediately stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Timmy had ripped a piece of her costume off with his hands. He now held it a turned it over to look at it.

"Fine, I'll find out myself then!"

"Wait what do you mean?" Vixey asked. Suddenly, a dozen or more kids grabbed her. They tore her apart piece by piece until wires began to spark out. She tried to escape, but no one was there to help, and she was near instantly pulled back in to the fray.

She screamed, but no one could hear her above the music and screaming kids. She could feel herself going mad. Her eyes began to turn black.

The puppet saw this and rubbed his hands together. Release the beast inside he would always say.

Vixey began to loom over Timmy. He had no idea that her head resided just above the frontal lobe of his brain. Just as she was about to chomp down, a man in a purple security uniform pulled her out of the group. Very little of her actual costume remained.

"Whoa kids calm down!" Fritz Smith said, "Give the lady some space."

The Puppet banged his hands on the box in frustration. So close.

She tried to smile at him, put her jaw drooped and nearly fell off. He took her to the parts and service room and began to fix what he could. Then, once he did what he could, he called the manager back to see her.

What ended up happening was that she had become so damaged and broken, that repairing her would be near impossible. Also, the 'repairs' that Fritz had made had helped what was now referred to as, The Mangle, but had made it more difficult for the mechanics to repair her. Fritz, the only one who had stood up for her, was fired for animatronic tampering. She felt guilty for quite some time after that.

Later, she was placed back in the cove as a take apart and put back together attraction. The kids took her apart, and then at the end of the night, BB and her fixed herself. Not the best memory.

**End Flashback**

[POV; Foxy]

"So you see, if Fritz hadn't saved me, I probably would have hurt all those kids," Mangle said, "and been dismantled. But I couldn't save him. I got him fired."

She began to cry a little. Before she could begin to sob, she felt her face being pressed into soft fur. Her eyes widened.

"It be ok," Foxy said embracing her, "I probably would 'ave done the same if I were in your position. It not be your fault lass."

She shrugged, and hugged him back.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Ya mate, erm I mean matey, I mean lass." he said mixing up his words. He got to as close to blushing as an animatronic could.

Mangle laughed. Foxy smiled at her and looked into her deep eyes.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought, _I can't even imagine how beautiful the rest of her was. Life was unfair to her, to all of us._

He leaned in but just as their noses were about to touch, Mangle turned away.

Foxy looked sad. He let go of her and began to get up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know you very well and..." she began to explain. She looked up to see his hand extended towards her.

"No worries lass. We be in a crew remember. It would be a little awkward anyway." his eyes shone and he smiled at her. She smiled back and grabbed his hand so he could help her up.

Once they were both standing, she turned to him and said,

"You know, maybe Freddy was wrong about you. You should come visit everyone sometime." she smiled at him.

His ears perked up instantly.

"You really be thinking so?" he asked excited.

"Ya," she said, "why not tonight?"

Foxy looked at the clock.

"Oh by me own eye patch! It's almost 5! We best be trying to catch that guard." he said.

Mangle sighed, "Alright, how about tomorrow?"

"It be a date," Foxy said winking, "for now I gotta run. See you around, Vixey."

Mangle sighed in joy as Foxy ran into the hall to try and get the guard. No one had called her that in months.

She jumped onto the halls left wall, and eventually entered the room connected to the right vent.

Little did she know that a golden figure watched from down the hall. He had finally found the great Foxy the pirates weakness, and he was most certainly going to exploit it. Just needed to wait until the opportune moment.

**A/N:**

**Holly crap that was a long chapter. It took me 3 hours and 7 minutes! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More coming as soon as I can. School keeps me pretty busy.**

**So see y'all later!**

**Peace!**

**-AD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Not So Nice Meeting

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Lets just skip over the part where I feel guilty about not writing for so long and just start the story. I hope to make a lot of chapters in this story, possibly even up to 30! Any who, enjoy loyal readers!**

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

The show had just finished in the party room when Foxy woke up. He scratched his head, and then remembered there was no need being an animatronic. He got up from the parts and service room floor and made his way to the door.

Opening it as slowly as he possibly could, he starred out the tiny crack to see that the children were filing out from party room 2. It had been a huge party, and so naturally the kids cove had been utilized.

Foxy sighed as he saw one of the Mangles limbs laying on the ground beside the door. He went to pick it up when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me mister?"

He winced, realising that he had not checked down the hall to the cove before sticking his arm through the door. Turning his head, he saw a little girl no more than six or seven standing outside the door, looking curiously at him.

"Excuse me," she said again, "aren't you supposed to be on the stage?"

"Well, um," Foxy began, "actually, lil lass, I'm..."

The girl ran up and gave him a huge hug before he could finish. He froze a second, then happily hugged her back.

"I like fox's," she said innocently, letting go to look at his face. She then saw his ripped costume, "Are you hurt? I can help, my mommy's a doctor! She can fix you!"

"No, really I be fine," he said, not wanting to get parents involved, "What be your name lil' princess?"

"I'm Ellie, and I turned 7 today!" she exclaimed happily.

_Still got the eyes, or eye, for this I suppose,_ he thought, _I remember when Foxy used to preform for me. That was before, all this happened._

"Mister, are you all right?" Ellie asked, "You're leaking."

Foxy rubbed under his eyes and told her he was ok. They talked for a while, and he told her pirate stories like Foxy used to tell him. Then, Foxy knew it was time for her to go. He didn't want her to see him at night.

She went to leave, but quickly ran back and hugged him.

"Can I come back tommorow and see you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry lass, I might not bein' out tommorow," Foxy said sadily. He knew he shouldn't have left the room at day, but he felt he owed it to Mangle since she was so nice to him last night to at least try and help her.

Ellie looked saddened at this, so Foxy reminded her that Mangle would always be there to help her and protect her.

"And please, next time you be seeing her, try to be keepin' you and 'ur friends hand away from her. She doesn't like being takin' apart." he reminded her.

"Don't worry I will." she replied, "I'll miss you Foxy. Please come out again soon, I still need to hear the end of your story about that sea monster."

Foxy smiled at this and once again, waved goodbye.

_There is still good in this world,_ he thought, _if only people knew what had happened to us here._

Foxy started off towards pirates cove to give the Mangle back her piece. All the lights had just turned off, which meant that _HE_ was here. He shuddered at the thought of the returning man in purple.

Lost in his thoughts, he walked straight into Toy Freddy.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Toy Freddy asked angrily, "You!"

He pointed at Foxy with his mic still in hand.

"You are the fox that caused the old place to close down! You were the one who the Mangle was talking about!"

Foxy backed off with his hand and hook out in front of him as if to say he meant no harm. Toy Freddy glared at him.

"Uh hio Fred. Um I was wishin' to be meeting you at a more pleasant time." Foxy said.

Fred looked at the metal piece in his hand. He snarled.

"If you've laid one hand on any one of my friends, you're dead fox!" he yelled at him.

"I be just returnin' it," he tried to explain, "the kids..."

"Don't lie to me, how did you really get that?"

"Honest bear I was just wantin' to be giving this back to Vixey I swear on my love o' da sea!"

Fred ripped the piece away from Foxy and pushed him to the ground.

"Get out of here you! You're not supposed to even be out here, what if a child saw you?" he said, furious. When he got furious, he got really scary, and quiet, which made it even worse.

Foxy chuckled nervously at Freddy's line. No need for him to know.

He got up, frowning. Foxy did not appreciate Freddy pushing him down like that. The original would have never done something like that, he was always so caring and kind.

"Fine. I'll be off now bear. There's a man in the building that needs a stuffin'. I'd rather not have to rip 'urs out tonight."

Toy Freddy turned away and walked over to the Mangle. She smiled weakly at Toy Freddy, not noticing Foxy. He frowned and jogged away to go catch the guard. The clock chimed 11 as the Mangle saw a red and beige blur at the corner of her vision.

[POV; Vixey]

She knew she had seen Foxy dash there, but Vixey was to much of a mangled mess to go catch up to him right now. Luckily Toy Freddy was here to help.

"Hey Vix, are you alright?" he asked as he reattached her arm.

"Ya, I guess," she said, "hey, did Foxy happen to come by tonight? He said he wanted to meet you all."

Freddy stopped for just a split second. It was so small a hesitation, and only someone with eyes like an animatronic could have noticed it.

"Na, haven't seen him yet." he lied, "I'm sure he'll show up though eventually."

The Mangle frowned and pulled herself slightly away from Freddy.

"If you keep moving away, how can I ever fix you?" he half asked, half joked. He laughed to ease the tension.

"Why do YOU continue to lie to me?" Vixey asked.

Freddy starred at her. He put his hand to his head and sighed. He knew she had found out.

"Vix, he's a bad person. I can sense it. You have to trust me. I don't know if he killed that man all those yea.."

The Mangle interrupted him mid sentence.

"So what if he did or not! That was a long time ago. Maybe they've all changed!"

Freddy once again sighed.

"People don't change. They never have, and they never will."

Vixey laughed and responded, "Well we're not really people any more are we?" she said angrily.

Freddy was now no longer kneeling beside her. Standing up, he towered over her.

"We don't talk about that any more _Mangle_! We died long ago, but there is NO reason to bring it up!"

His voice grew quiet and his eyes turned black.

"Do you know what it's like, to watch all your friends die right in front of you? DO YOU?!"

"I HAD TO WATCH YOU ALL DIE BEFORE _HE_ ENDED MY SUFFERING!"

She cowered back from him in fear. He had never told her this, and he rarely got so angry.

Toy Bonnie entered the room, searching for the sound of the yelling. He noticed Toy Freddy leaning towards a covering Mangle.

"Freddy! Get away from her!"

Freddy turned away from her to see Toy Chica run in after Toy Bonnie.

"Back off you two," Freddy said to them, turning around, "she's a traitor! She wants to be thrown in with that murderous band and fox she met yesterday!"

Toy Bonnie walked up to her.

"Is it true you want to be with the other old animatronics?" he asked, "I thought they were dangerous."

"No!" she said, "Freddy is twisting my words! I invited Foxy to the cove to meet you all and so he could have some new friends, and Freddy scared him away!"

Toy Chica glared at Toy Freddy. He glared back.

"Do you even know what happened all those years ago? Or did the employees just tell you what they THOUGHT happened?" Toy Chica asked Freddy.

"Well..." Freddy's eyes changed back to normal, "The mechanics were talking about it, and I kinda assumed..."

"So no, you don't know." Chica said. She slapped him hard enough to make him stumble back. Even though he could feel no pain, he understood the gesture and held his face to see if his suit had broken. Luckily, no pieces had fallen off.

"I'm... sorry," he said. The other animatronics all stared at him furiously for being lied to. "I just wanted to protect you guys. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you all... again."

Mangle frowned. Even though Toy Freddy could be a jerk sometimes, he was still their friend, and she felt bad for him.

_He __at least __tried to do the right thing, even if he messed up,_ she thought.

Toy Freddy looked down at the ground and began to walk away, ashamed. Suddenly, he felt multiple limbs hugging him. He looked back to see Vixey/Mangle gripping him in a close hug. She looked at Toy Chica with sad eyes. Chica's frown slowly turned into a smile. She ran over and joined the hug.

They all looked at Toy Bonnie.

He stared back, surprised.

"Aw what the hell." he said, joining the hug.

They all looked at each other.

"Friends to the end?" Vixey asked.

"Friends to the end." they all said together.

After fixing Mangle, Toy Freddy said he needed to go talk to Foxy and apologize and left. Toy Bonnie went back to his spot on stage, and Toy Chica returned to playing with the paper plate balloon boy in one of the party room.

Mangle sighed. That ordeal and the day combined had left her exhausted, luckily she still had 30 minutes before 12. Freddy had said that all of them should be trying to get the man in purple by that time. Mangle went to her corner, and fell asleep, her eye popping out in the process.

[POV; Foxy]

He was roaming the halls looking around when he saw Toy Freddy walking towards him. Foxy jumped around a corner and was about to dash when he heard him speak.

"Wait, Foxy. I came to apologize!"

Foxy stopped and slowly turned around. Freddy stood there and smiled at him meekly.

"Um hi again," he said, "look, I'm sorry about before."

Freddy walked up to him cautiously.

"Look, even though I don't fully trust you, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Obviously you're important to Mangle if she offered to meet with you again."

He stood there, rubbing the back of his head. Foxy smiled at him kindly.

"S'okay bear," Foxy answered, "you did good by apologizin' to ol' Foxy here. I don't usually carry grudges lad, so no worries!"

"How about we start over," Toy Freddy said. He stuck out his hand for a shake, "Hi, I'm Toy Freddy. Nice to meet you."

Foxy looked at him quizzically. He started to slowly laugh at the bear. Freddy glared at him.

"Oh alright, ye big fuzzball," Foxy said finally, "Me name's captain Foxy. Pleasure to be meetin' ya."

They shook hands just as the clock struck 12.

The hunt had begun again.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Everyone is friends again! Just to be clear though, this all happens in the time leading up to Jeremy's first night. The other guard was actually the one you hear about from PG about who got moved to day shift. He also is suspected by the community to either be the murderer or the one who got arrested and blamed for the murders. Either way, the official FNaF 2 game story line starts next chapter.**

**Only thing I'm scared of is in the next game, they may reveal more info about the old diners that could contradict my story. See, I'm trying to make the story seem entirely plausible in the game, while still including my own ideas and theories. Pretty sweet am I right. Although I am really excited for the third game, which will probs be out in a couple of months. **

**Anyway, see you all next time at Freddy's!**

**Bye!**

**-AD**


	5. Chapter 5: Night 1

**A/N:**

**Whoo! I'm on a role! I'm super inspired right now and I should have two more new chapters coming out soon! It is me though so probably I'll mess up somewhere and have to rewrite a chapter or something. Hopefully, as long as my computer doesn't break, mess up or run out of memory, I should be okay! **

**Anyways, on to the story! **

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy had just returned to the parts and storage room to find all the others just laying about as usual, but something was off. All of their eyes were switching from black to white over and over again save for Bonnie who .

"Lads! Arr ye all right?" he asked fearfully.

Freddy turned to look at Foxy. His eyes stayed black this time, with small white pupils.

"Are you all right Foxy?" Freddy asked slowly, "You look tired."

Foxy recognized those eyes. They were the same as on the night they had killed the purple man for the first time. He took a step back from Freddy as he began to get up. He began to reach out towards Foxy.

"You should get some rest, friend," he said calmly, smiling, "Just go to sleep."

The last thing Foxy saw that night was Freddy's face as he grabbed him, a flash of gold, and a slender figure with a white face in the corner of the room, smiling as always.

He blacked out.

[POV; Vixey]

For Vixey, the day hadn't gone great. The kids had seemed extra rough today, which of course had resulted in her pieces being flung everywhere, even down the hall. She was complete now, but with the Toy Freddy and Foxy incident occurring just less then an hour ago, she still had a bad feeling about tonight. And to make it worse, a visitor was coming by.

That's when she saw him. He glided by ever so elegantly, dragging a small present bag behind him. It was the Puppet.

He stopped to look at her for a second, and waved. Mangle had never really enjoyed the Marionette's company, as he always creeped her out. She really hoped he would just keep going. After all, he was supposed to be in his box. If the night guard saw him floating around like that, it would be quite bad for the pizzeria.

As if he could read her mind though, and in spite of her feelings, the Marionette slipped into the room and hid in a dark corner. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So," he said, his voice as smooth as silk, yet containing just a hint of malicious intention, "how are you _Mangle_?"

Vixey stared at him. She had no idea what to say. She simply laid there in her corner. Finally building up the courage to answer, she spoke quietly so the guard would not see her.

"H-hi Puppet. How are y-you tonight?"

The puppet simply laughed at this.

"I'm quite okay," Marionette said slowly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after that, 'fight' you had with your bear friend."

Vixey gasped. _How had he known? No one had told him, that's for sure..._

"I'm always watching," he said, seeming to answer her thoughts, "my duty is to protect you all. I simply came by to make sure that you and Fred there had sorted it all out."

"Yes, I'm fine." she said.

"Alright then. I wouldn't want to have to get into a fight with any of you."

Vixey tensed up. That had almost sounded like a threat to her. Was he threatening to hurt Toy Freddy if she had wanted him to help? Vixey relaxed a bit as he began to leave.

"Don't worry Vix," he said almost lovingly, "I have to go now, but if you ever need help, call out for me."

Vixey grabbed at his leg as he went to leave. Marionette frowned slightly. He did NOT like to be touched.

"Wait!" Vixey said, "What are you going to do? What's in the bag?"

"Oh worry not my young vixen," he replied, "they are just gifts. I have one for you actually in here too."

He reached in and handed her a small white boy with a red bow. After saying goodbye, he floated out of the room without another sound.

Vixey opened the box to find a small plushy gift inside. It was of her before she got mangled for the first time. This nearly brought her to her almost completely destroyed knees. She began to cry, and looked out the door. No one was there. She was sure someone had been there a second ago, but now the space was empty. After glancing at the camera, she crawled over the roof and out the door to the hall.

She was going to find out who had been there.

[POV; Vixey]

Vixey had been searching for hours for the mysterious shadow, but had found nothing. Around 3, the others had begun to help her look. They could not find the source of the shadow, so instead, started to head for the purple man.

They all advanced on him, each testing his defences. He always seemed to fool them though with a mask, save for Vixey. She had decide earlier that instead of simply rushing him, like the others, she would play with him first before killing him.

_As if that mask can fool me!_

She even once got into his office, but before she could grab him, the clock had chimed 6.

Tomorrow, the horrible man in purple would _die_!

Little did she and the others know that this was none other then Jeremy, a young guard of 16 working here for a summer job. Not the same man who had hurt all of them before.

Little did they know that two beings of immense power were watching over them. All of them. tching with black and white soulless eyes.

"You know, we should do this more often. You are quite good at this my old friend. Oh how I remember your death. No, not death, rebirth is more, suiting."

"You may have killed me long ago, but I certainly don't forget. It seems karma caught up to you Goldie."

Golden Freddy a.k.a the purple man, simply looked at the puppet open mouthed, and nodded. He did it meaning well put. The puppet laughed at him.

"Could be worse though I suppose." Marionette said, "They could have stuffed you in a garbage pale instead of that suit."

Golden Freddy looked at him, thinking of what life would have been like if that had happened. The puppet smiled at the thought. Reading minds was one of the first powers he had learned how to control.

"So, what now?"

Goldie looked at him.

_Your in charge, puppet master._

Marionette considered this. Just as he had come up with a suiting answer, Toy Bonnie walked in.

The puppet waved at him, and he waved back cautiously. He could not see the golden possessed suit beside Marionette.

Mangle noticed him waving to Marionette anxiously, and saved him by calling him over. Toy Bonnie left the room, sighing and thinking how lucky he was that Mangle had his back.

_This will be fun._ Goldie thought.

"Yes it most certainly will. For now, stay hidden. I will you need you soon, but until then, just keep living." said the puppet in response, smiling at his own joke.

As soon as Marionette left, Goldie was free to think.

_I will not let one of my own creations control me,_ he thought,_ I will show them, all of them. They will know the joy of creation._

He smiled, closing his mouth, and began to fade. He was excited. He would play along with the puppets plan, and then, seek his own destiny.

_I am so smart._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So I meant to have this out on the weekend, but I got majorly distracted. Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry bout Foxy btw. You'll learn of him next chapter. C u then! **

**Bye!**

**-AD**


	6. Chapter 6: Night 2 part 1

**A/N:**

**Being an author is a lonely life. I give up my break everyday and sometimes time after school, to write. It's not all bad though. As long as people are happy and continue to read my stories, I'm happy. As much as I like to write, what really brings me joy is seeing that you guys are happy. Don't forget to leave a review. Leave a good idea, and it may be in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy woke up to darkness. It was pitch black. He tried to move around, but he couldn't stretch out his limbs because of the sack he was in. It was the Marionette's present bag. After realizing this, Foxy quickly raked his claws and hook on the side, shredding it to pieces.

To see the puppet floating just feet in front.

He growled and leaped up, getting ready to fight. But the puppet simply looked at him with curiosity. Foxy was slightly confused, but from what he already knew about the Marionette, he knew he could not be trusted.

"Oh, hello Foxy. I was wondering why my sack was so heavy. Why were you in there?"

Foxy stared at him.

"What do ye mean what be I doin' in der," Foxy replied, slightly peeved at the puppets reaction, "Ye put me in der!"

The puppet laughed and handed him a gift.

"Now why would I do that?" he answered, "If you wanted your gift early, you could have just asked."

Now he really had no idea what to believe.

He took the gift and shook it lightly. Opening the box, he discovered a miniature plushy of him inside, stuffed hook and all.

"Erm," he started, "Thanks I guess. Sorry 'bout, ye know, accusin' you. I be havin' no idea of how I got in der."

"No problemo Foxy ol' pal. Anytime you need anything, just ask."

With that, Marionette left and returned to his box. The sun was already coming up, and Foxy needed to return to the storage room before the customers and staff arrived.

He quickly dashed back to the room with all the speed he could muster. On his way, he saw a young man in purple walking out of the pizzeria, cheering.

Foxy growled at him on the way by, causing him to scream. Before he could turn around to find what had caused the sound though, Foxy was already gone, snickering all the way back to his new place at Freddy's.

[POV; Vixey]

Several hours had passed since the guard had left, and most of the parties had started to die down. She hadn't seen Foxy for a day and a half now, and the Mangle was beginning to worry. He hadn't even shown up to scare the guard last night.

_I hope he's okay,_ Vixey thought,_ what if the purple man got him. Again!_

The kids had been quite gentle on her today. A young girl had been protecting her and helping to rebuild her all day, so when night time finally came, she didn't even need Toy Freddy to help with repairs. Now she could attack sooner, and faster.

Of course, still following the rules of the 'game'.

But first, she had to find Foxy. She didn't dare to go into the parts and service yet, because of the other old animatronics in there, but she sweeped the rest of the building.

Finally, she had decided to just go and attack the purple guy. It was almost 1 and she had found nothing. Vixey knew she couldn't let the guard live another night. She made a B-line towards the office, only to run once again, right into Foxy.

"Oh hi!" they both said at the same time, "I've been looking for you! Really? Me too! Ok this is weird!"

"You first lass." Foxy said first, smiling at her.

_What a gentleman,_ Vixey thought_._

"Okay," she started, "I was trying to find you because I was worried about you. Where have you been the past day and a half? You didn't even come out last night to try and catch the guard."

"I was bein' kidnapped," he started, "by some dastardly goon! I be havin' no idea who did it, but I woke up in that puppets gift bag. He said he was havin' no idea of how I got there, and, gave me a gift."

Foxy frowned and scratched his chin fur. The mangle starred at him in shock.

"Well, maybe it was the purple man," Vixey said, "He could have..."

"Nay lass," Foxy said, "I saw him last night. I growled at him and he screamed like a lil' girl." Foxy laughed.

"He don't have the guts to be doin' something that underhanded.'

Vixey thought about this for a second.

"What was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Well," he began, "I was just headin' back to the storage room. But when I entered, Freddy was awake, and then I saw black, gold, white, and than black again. Next I was knowin' I was in dat sack!"

Vixey almost seemed to shiver at the mention of gold.

_The suit,_ she thought,_ I thought it was destroyed, but maybe somehow, it survived._

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, and finally gave up on the caper. There was no point analysing it. By their reasoning, technically any animatronic could have done it, although, none had the motive. It was nearly 1 anyway. They had to get going.

Mangle quickly explained the little game to Foxy, and how they would have a lot more fun then just running at the guard.

So, reluctantly, Foxy agreed, and set out to tell his friends about the game. After scaring the guard a little first of course.

[POV; Foxy]

He laughed again as the guard once more yelped in fear and surprise at seeing Foxy standing there.

_You thought this job would be quick money,_ Foxy thought to himself,_ Well they obviously didn't tell you about the captain!_

It was already nearing two, so Foxy quickly ran out of the hall while the guard had his monitor up. He dashed to the parts and service room, hoping not to have a repeat of last night.

After entering, he stayed in the shadows, looking for his old friends. He spotted Freddy laying down, but Bonnie and Chica were gone.

"Where be the others Freddy?" Foxy asked, seeing Freddy's head from the side. His eye was white and blue again.

"Oh, Bonnie and Chica left, they wanted first crack at the man in purple." Freddy answered. He turned his head to show his other eye, completely black with a white iris.

Foxy jumped back with a yip. Freddy starred at him curiously.

"Does it really look that bad?" he asked, "I blew a fuse somewhere and it, just went out." He sighed at his predicament.

"Nay, nay lad!" Foxy replied frantically, "It, just surprised me."

Freddy laughed. He stood up and walked over to Foxy, obviously unaware of his part in Foxy's disappearance last night.

"So, what's up buddy? Lady problems?" Freddy smiled at him.

"Er, not really," Foxy said. He then went on to explain the 'game' to Freddy. He listened intently.

"So you're saying that, that other fox wants us to play with our food, essentially?" Freddy asked.

"I be a little taken back by 'ur phrasin, but yeah I be supposing ye could say that." he said, "Now, what say ye?"

"Sure why not!" Freddy said, "Sounds kinda fun! For us anyway." Freddy said as he laughed again.

"You might want to tell Bonnie and Chica old friend. They hate being out of the loop, especially Bonnie. You remember how he got when we forgot to invite him to your laser tag birthday?"

Foxy laughed, remembering how, so long ago, he and his friends had forgotten to invite Bonnie (obviously named different back then) and of how he had thrown a tantrum in the middle of class. His head hurt whenever he thought back to being human, but none the less, the memory was a pleasant one for Foxy.

Then, realizing that the two trouble makers were probably off ruining their game, he ran off to stop the rampage.

[POV; Vixey]

"Bonnie! Stop it will you!" Vixey tried, "I have a plan."

"Let go of me vixen!" Bonnie said quietly, as to not alert the guard to their sentience. He was in the process of sneaking up on the purple villain when Vixey had tried to stop him.

Vixey looked around for something to stop Bonnie with, but none the less, he entered the hall. He didn't make it far though as the young guard flashed his light in Bonnie's face. He stopped instantly, as his systems rebooted.

Vixey hid in the room over, staying out of the lights path. She could see Bonnie start to move again, only to be stopped by the light.

_There must be some way to stop him._

A red blur flashed by the hall, to fast for the guard to see. Foxy dashed into the room with Vixey hiding in the shadows.

"Thanks lass, I'll take it from here," he said, "You best be shippin' out. Bonnie don't like newcomers much."

Vixey watched as Foxy made a small sound to attract Bonnie. Their ears were all specially made to detect any sound to better access whether areas were safe or not for kids to play in.

Bonnie turned and upon seeing Foxy, ducked into the room. He gripped the door frame like steel with his remaining arm.

Vixey instantly jumped into the vent, hiding from Bonnie, and started to sneak towards the guard.

_Got you now!_

[POV; Foxy]

"Lad, there's been a... development," Foxy started. Before he could continue, Bonnie interrupted him.

"I know about the game," he said, "but why on earth would you want to play it? Also, how can you trust that vixen? She's so mangled, I swore someone just added another endoskeleton to her."

Foxy sighed. He knew Bonnie would be the hardest to convince. He was always so aggressive in school, but loyal.

"Honestly lad, I just don't want a repeat of last time," Foxy answered, "I still feel badly o' how I killed 'im.'

Bonnie looked at his friend, almost with regret. They had never meant to kill him, just scare him, but it had gone to far. Almost like they weren't in control of their own bodies.

"Lad, do you remember anythin' of last night?" Foxy asked him.

"No, I don't think I was awake yet," he answered honestly, confused by the question, "Why?"

"Because I believe tha' whatever was controlling us that horrible night all so long ago, was controlling ye three last night," Foxy said, "An' don't be tellin' anyone about this, but, Freddy attacked me."

Bonnie gasped in shock.

"What do you mean he attacked you. We're all friends aren't we?"

Foxy realised that through out this entire ordeal, he and the others were still children underneath their metal shells, and still thought sometimes like them.

"He don' remember a thing about it. He loomed towards me, an' then I blacked out. I just don't want what happened before to happen again."

Bonnie blinked his eyes at him. He was speechless.

"Alright Foxy," he said finally, "we do it your way. Just hurry and find Chica though. I saw her heading towards the kitchen last, but she'll be back soon."

Foxy turned to leave.

"Oh and Foxy," Bonnie said, making Foxy hesitate, "if this guy loses the game, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I wouldn't expect ye to lad." he answered. He dashed out towards the kitchen to tell Chica the plan. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N:**

**Bye!**

**-AD**


End file.
